I maintain the Web and email servers for nnpredict, a program written by Don Kneller. nnpredict takes amino acid sequences and predicts protein secondary structure. The nnpredict Web server is used frequently by researchers around the world, and is listed in several directories of useful sequence analysis programs on the Web. For those users who don't find it convenient to use the Web interface, I also maintain an email server for nnpredict.